Happiest girl in the world
by kaosninja
Summary: Maka is alone at home on Halloween, and Black Star comes to pick Soul up. But he decides to stay when he sees how lonely Maka looks. When an innocent game leads to an unexpected confession, deeper than anything Maka thought Black Star could say, let alone feel, what will she do?
1. Confession

**Hi everyone! Just a little Halloween special. The pairing is MakaXBlack Star. I know it's weird, but I just love Black Star, and Maka's awesome, so yeah...Anyways, enjoy~**

Maka POV

Halloween. Everyone seems to love it, and living in the City of Death, most won't have a reason to dislike it anyway. But I do. I hate Halloween. It was, after all, Halloween when mama left my idiot papa. "Hey Maka, I'm gonna go to Kid's now. Are you sure you'll be alright on your own? I can stay if you want." I looked into Soul's red eyes, and smiled in spite of myself.

"No no, I'm fine, Soul. You go have fun. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure..." he said doubtfully.

"Of course I'm sure! I'll be fine!" I really liked Soul, and as much as I wanted for him to stay here with me, I didn't want to be a fun sponge. Soul was going to Kid's for the night. Black Star would probably join them later as well. Liz and Patty were going to Black Star and Tsubaki's, so it was probably a good thing that Black Star would be with the guys. That left me to stay home with myself. Oh, how fun. But it wasn't anyone's fault but my own. Because of the fact that mama left on Halloween, I just didn't have the heart to be with anyone tonight. I felt kind of depressed.

xXx

I sat reading, or attempting to, for about five minutes, before I heard footsteps pounding outside. Hmmm, Soul must have forgotten something. The door burst open and I looked up in surprise. Soul was never that...well...enthusiastic. He was all laid back, saying that it was 'cool'. I found myself staring into a pair of vibrant green eyes. But Soul's eyes were crimson...

"Hey Maka!"

"Black Star? What are you doing here?" The blue-haired boy grinned widely.

"Well, the godly me thought that rather than going to Kid's, I'd come and pick up Soul, since I am awesome! After all, if I'm gonna surpass God, I have to be nice to my subjects!" I sweat-dropped.

"Um, Black Star, he left. Like five minutes ago."

"What?" His clueless expression was comical, and I giggled. "Well anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't ya gonna go stay the night with Tsubaki and them?"

"No...I'm gonna be alone tonight. I don't feel like going out." He stared at me in surprise.

"Why?" His child-like question caught me. He seemed so...innocent.

"Well I...wait, why do you need to know?" He blinked at me.

"Well, if I'm gonna surpass god, then I need to know about my subjects, right?" I sighed.

"Black Star, I'm not your...oh, never mind. Anyway, it was on Halloween that...that mama left." My voice was quiet at the end, and I bowed my head, so my bangs were covering my eyes. It still kind of hurt, that she'd left. It made me feel insecure, like I wasn't good enough. And maybe I wasn't, who knows what mama was thinking?

Black Star POV

"Black Star, I'm not your...oh, never mind. Anyway, it was on Halloween that...that mama left." Maka's voice was so quiet at the end, that I had to lean forward to hear her. I stared at her, thinking. I was supposed to go and give Kid and Soul the privilege of basking in my awesomness, but...Maka seemed to need it more. Besides, I'd never admit this, but I actually admired Maka. Stupid, I know, but she never gave up. And she was one hell of a fighter. The best female fighter in our class, even if she was a bookworm.

"Won't ya be lonely?" She smiled, though a small hint of sadness was in her eyes.

"Yeah, but that's ok. I don't wanna stop everyone else from having fun just because I'm sad." She was really considerate. At that moment, I made my choice.

"Well, no need to fear, the amazing me will stay here!" I grinned widely at her, wondering if she'd noticed my rhyme.

"E-eh? You shouldn't stay here just because of me!" I ignored her protests.

"Sooo, whatcha doing?" She looked at me with a weird expression. It was somewhere between resignation and gratefulness.

"Uh, nothing much." I frowned when I noticed the book in her hand. Grabbing it from her, I tossed it aside.

"Hey!" I ignored her were boring. If she read too much, her brain would overload and explode.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" She blinked.

"Huh?"

"Yeah!" I said, warming to my theme. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"But that's childish!"

"So?"

"Fine."

Maka POV

"Fine." I couldn't believe I was actually agreeing to play this with Black Star. I felt really...immature? I dunno.

"Rock, paper scissors!"

I had a rock, while Black Star had paper. Darn it. "Ha! Truth or dare?" I thought for a moment.

"Um...dare?"

"My subject, I dare you to kneel before me and preach of my awesomness!" He hadn't even paused after I'd replied. I twitched.

"No way."

"Come on."

"No."

"But you said! And I could always change it to something worse if you'd like..." I stared at his devious grin in horror. Growling, I got on my knees.

"Oh great and awesome Black Star! You are the mightiest man in the world! I am honoured to be in your very presence!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hehe, thanks Maka. I didn't think you'd actually do it." I twitched again and grabbed my book. Luckily, it was a nice big hard-cover.

"Maka...chop!" I cleared my throat and regained my composure while Black Star tried to recover from his newest head wound. When he finally had, I set my face in determination. I had to win this next one, to get my revenge.

Black Star POV

I rubbed my head. It hurt like hell. How dare she do that to a god like me! "Rock paper scissors!" I had scissors, while she had a rock. Hoping she hadn't noticed, I opened my hand to a paper. Unfortunately, she did.

"Hey! No cheating!"

"What, me? Cheat?" I looked at her innocently. She rolled her eyes, though I could see a smile playing on her lips.

"Whatever. Anyway, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I replied immediately.

"Hmmm." Her face suddenly split into a devious grin.

"I dare you...to ask Tsubaki out."

xXx

I stared at Maka. She wanted me to ask Tsubaki out? But...I couldn't. I didn't like her. I liked Maka. But she obviously didn't return my feelings if she was saying I should ask someone else out.

"I-I can't. Anything but that."

"Why?" I avoided her curious gaze. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Black Star, you have someone else you like?"

"So what?" I mumbled.

"Well then, I dare you to ask her out!"

"I can't. She'll reject me."

"Come on, how do you know? You have to!"

"No way. I know for a fact that she doesn't like me. She doesn't recognize a god when she sees one."

"But you said!" she mimicked me. I clenched my fists, then looked into her eyes, serious for once.

"Fine then. Maka, will you g out with me?"

xXx

"Maka stared at me, shock evident in her green eyes.

"M-me?" She choked.

"Yeah." I replied. Then I decided to really try to get her. After all, I really did like her. "Look, I know you like Soul, but he doesn't see you like that." I stated matter-of-factly, and she winced. "But I do. Damn it, a god like me saying this sort of stuff...anyway. I like you Maka. I would protect you. I would beat up anyone that made you sad. Give me a chance, and I swear I'll make you happy. I'll give you the world."

Maka POV

I stared at Black Star. I never knew he had such deep feelings. I wondered if I should accept. I liked Soul, but Black Star was right; he didn't return my feelings. I gulped. Would it be right? Should I accept?

"Um..." He saw my indecision and continued.

"Well, give me one month! Date me for one month, and if you don't fall for me, I'll leave you alone. Please?" I bit my lip. He was so sweet, I felt like this was a side of Black Star no one else but I had seen.

"B-Black Star. I can't..." His face fell. "I just can't reject that. You have one month to make me fall for you." He grinned, looking so happy. I smiled back at him, warmth spreading in my chest. What the-my gosh. I giggled.

"Oh look, I'm already falling for you." He laughed a proper laugh. Not the one he did after declaring himself above god, but a gentler one. Then he reached forward and hugged me.

"I swear, I'll make you the happiest girl in the world."

**Done! Hope you guys liked that, please review and give me feedback on that, I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Unexpected mission

**Wow guys, thanks so much for the response! I'm really sorry that I never updated, I promise in future chapters it won't take me nearly as long as it did to update. Well, I hope you enjoy=)**

_Previously..._

_"B-Black Star. I can't..." His face fell. "I just can't reject that. You have one month to make me fall for you." He grinned, looking so happy. I smiled back at him, warmth spreading in my chest. What the-my gosh. I giggled._

_"Oh look, I'm already falling for you." He laughed a proper laugh. Not the one he did after declaring himself above god, but a gentler one. Then he reached forward and hugged me._

_"I swear, I'll make you the happiest girl in the world."_

Maka POV

It was the day after I'd become Black Star's girlfriend. I blushed at that word. Girlfriend. He was my boyfriend. The thought gave me butterflies in my stomach. I didn't like Black Star an awful lot romantically, but I had to give him a chance. And who knows, maybe with this I would be able to get over Soul. After he had asked me out, we hadn't done much; just talked really. After that he had left. I smiled out the memory, then rolled out of bed and groaned. Yawning, I groggily stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. Because of Black Star, I'd stayed up way later than I'd thought I would. I took a quick shower to wake me up, then got dressed. Yanking a brush through my hair, I pulled it up into my signature pony-tails and continued my morning routine. Soul wasn't here, since he was still at Kid's house. Absently, I stepped outside and was immediately hit by a wall of heat.

xXx

"Maka!" I turned in surprise and saw Black Star sprinting towards me. "Phew, I got you before you started walking. I guess it's no surprise; the godly me is an amazing runner!" He proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah...what's up? Did you run all the way here?"

"Yup! I wanted to walk to school with you!" He grinned widely and I couldn't help but smile in reply.

"Aw, that's really sweet, thanks."

"No problem!" We started walking in companionable silence. After a moment, I thought of something.

"Um, Black Star. You didn't...go back to your house yesterday, right?" I grimaced at the thought of what would have happened if he had shown up at his house that had three girls at night time. To my surprise, he laughed loudly.

"Of course not! A god has to have brains after all; I went to Kid's."

"Oh, um, do they know about...us?"

He glanced at me side-on.

"Nope." I sighed in relief; I would have time to prepare myself. My stomach fluttered at the thought.

"Let's hurry! It'll be fun!"

"Huh?" Without replying, Black Star grabbed my gloved hand and began to run in the direction of school. Caught off guard, I stumbled, then began to pick up my pace. "Black Star, why are we running?!" He grinned at me over his shoulder.

"It's fun!" We had reached full sprint now and I was struggling to keep up with Black Star. It wasn't that I was too unfit, it was just that Black Star was a faster runner than me. I remembered that time in class when we had timed how long it took us to sprint one-hundred metres. I'd had the best girl's time and Black Star had the best for the boys. I'd managed to run it in eight seconds, but Black Star had run it in five. I snapped out of my thoughts and concentrated on the feeling of running; it made me feel free, like I could out-run any problem. I could feel his tight grip on my hand, and I smiled. We zig-zagged through the streets, and made it to the bottom of the stairs, with our school at the top. Leaping up them three at a time, I pumped my legs harder in order to keep up with Black Star. There was a small burn in them from this running, but I revelled in the feeling; it felt good.

xXx

We finally reached the top of the stairs and skidded to a stop. I sucked in a few deep breaths. My breathing was normal since, to be a Shibusen student, you had to be really fit, but I'd still enjoyed that a lot.

"My my, you two seem close." Glancing at the voice, I smiled at Kid and Soul who had just appeared.

"What do you mean?" He indicated our intertwined hands and I let go of Black Star with a blush; I hadn't realized we were still holding hands. I glanced at Soul shyly, to see if he'd react, but he didn't seem to.

"Of course we're close, Maka's my girlfriend!" I looked at Black Star in shock as he slung an arm around my shoulders. I could see the surprise on Soul and Kid's faces.

W-what?" Spluttered Kid. I hadn't really expected Black Star to just yell it out like that and so it took me a moment to react. I could feel my face burning as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're dating now."

"W-wow." Hearing a female voice, I turned and waved to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, who had just appeared up the stairs.

"Wah, congratulations you two!" Came Tsubaki's soft voice. I smiled.

"Thanks." I was quite embarrassed, so I tried to divert the attention elsewhere. "Um...we should get to class..."

"Yay! The giraffe came!" I raised an eyebrow at Patty, and saw the others' confused expressions. We headed to class and I took a seat in between Soul and Black Star. It was kind of strange, since Black Star didn't usually sit here, but I didn't mind. Hearing a squeaking noise, I looked at the door just as Professor Stein shot through it on his chair. Unfortunately, the chair wheel caught on something and he collapsed to the ground ungracefully. I sweat-dropped at his appearance and Black Star burst out laughing. As Professor righted himself and pushed his glasses up his nose in an attempt to retain some of his dignity, he sat backwards on his chair and cleared his throat.

"'Morning class. Today we will be dissecting an endangered monkey." With a glint in his eye, he pulled the cloth off a table under the blackboard, and revealed a small monkey with what looked like a mane. "It is called a-"

"Will Maka Albarn, Black Star, Death the Kid and their partners please report to Lord Death's office." I frowned in confusion, and stood up along with the others.

We all walked down the twisting halls, and finally arrived at Lord Death's office. He turned around and gave us a peace sign.

"Yo, wazzup everyone?" I sweat-dropped at his...informal greeting and said hello. "Well. I have a _very _important mission for y'all. You guys are getting transferred to another school for however long it takes for you to complete the mission! The mission is just establish good ties with the school, as we don't know them that well...or at all...but yeah! So don't make enemies! You guys leave next week! Dismissed." MY jaw dropped open. Going to...another school? Huh? This...couldn't be real. He would have given us more than a week's notice if it were true. Then again...this was Lord Death we were talking about...As always, Black Star was the first to break the silence.

"What?! No way! You can't send a god like me away!" Lord Death replied in a chirpy voice.

"Too bad Black Star; I am."

**Hope you all enjoyed that! Please review, sorry it took so long! If you have any feedback or ideas, then feel free to tell me as I'm really open to suggestions. Thanks!**


End file.
